


The Scene Is Dead

by weeping



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Conteúdo Sexual Implícito, M/M, baseado em filme, gerard é produtor musical, só tem pegação na verdade, tradução, título do filme em inglês: Begin Again, título do filme em português: Mesmo Se Nada Der Certo, um pouquinho de gabe/mikey
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping/pseuds/weeping
Summary: "Eu venho liderando um projeto solo alternativo e você é perfeito para isso. Quero gravar seu álbum," Gerard disse.Normalmente, essa é a parte na conversa em que a outra pessoa engasga com a bebida ou, em alguns casos infelizes, a cospe por toda parte. Algo diferente do que apenas olhar fixamente, certamente. Mas o rosto de Frank está completamente vazio de emoção, como se ele nem tivesse escutado o que Gerard disse."Estou falando sério", diz Gerard, para o caso de não ter ficado claro."Não, eu sei que tá." Frank ainda parece totalmente não afetado. "É só — quem é você, cara?"Inspirado (um pouco) pelo filme Mesmo Se Nada Der Certo.Escrito originalmente por @stoplightglow, todos os direitos reservados.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stoplightglow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoplightglow/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Scene Is Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301821) by [stoplightglow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoplightglow/pseuds/stoplightglow). 



> olá! passando pra deixar claro aqui que essa fanfic NÃO FUI EU quem escrevi.  
> a original é em inglês e você encontra ela clicando ali em cima em The Scene Is Dead e pra encontrar quem escreveu é só clicar em stoplightglow.
> 
> pra falar de qualquer coisa, você me encontra no twitter em @zostann 
> 
> espero que gostem! <3

Gerard olha por cima do computador ao que Mikey enfia a cabeça pela porta do escritório. "O Ray tá aqui?", ele pergunta.

Gerard, pra ser honesto, tem olhado para arquivos de demonstração por tanto tempo que ele não sabe. Ele dá uma rápida olhada pela sala. Ray não tá no canto onde ele às vezes se esconde para entrar 'na zona' e também não tá na mesa de mixagem, então ele deve estar em outro lugar. "Acho que não. Eu não sei. Não fico prestando atenção.”

Mikey encolhe os ombros, despreocupado. "Tudo bem, é que ele pediu café faz um tempo e agora eu não consigo encontrar ele. Vou continuar procurando.”

Isso é o que Mikey ganha por transformar cada pausa em uma pausa e mais um intervalo de vinte minutos, Gerard supõe. Como ele consegue manter a posição de estagiário é um mistério.

"Se você não conseguir achar", Gerard diz com a maior indiferença possível, "você pode trazer o café pra mim. Eu bebo.”

"Tá, aham." Mikey o olha entediado,o que definitivamente significa que qualquer café sem dono vai para Gabe. Se Mikey quer puxar o saco do chefe, tanto faz. Gerard pode pegar seu próprio maldito café. Ou ele faz aquele novato, Ryan, pegar pra ele.

Mikey já estava saindo pela porta quando vira e pergunta: "Progresso com o projeto solo?"

Gerard olha desanimado para a tela a sua frente, que teve o brilho diminuído pela falta de atividade. Ele agita o mouse mesmo que prefira deixar a tela cair na escuridão. "O que você acha, inferno?"

"É", Mikey nunca se incomodou com simpatia, graças a Deus. "Eu imaginei."

*

  


O resto do dia é cheio de demos, e-mails, demos e andando por aí como se fosse um tigre enjaulado, e quando Gerard finalmente termina, à noite, ele é o único que restou no escritório. Ele tranca o prédio e resiste ao impulso de enfiar o rosto no volante do carro enquanto dirige para casa.

Ser produtor executivo não é como ele sempre sonhou, afinal.

*

  


Ele só encontra uma demo decente no final da semana, uma cantora de indie rock de Newark. Eles conversam pelo telefone, e ela consegue manter uma conversa interessante o suficiente que Gerard sabe que as revistas vão gostar dela. Além disso, ela tem um visual adequado para o público central. A música não é mágica, mas tem potencial. Pelo menos, Gerard espera que sim. Gerard realmente espera que sim.

Isso significa que ainda faltam duas vagas na gravadora para preencher.

Porra, ele precisa beber.

  


Ele dirige até um bar perto o suficiente do apartamento para que ele encha a cara e não acabe perdido no caminho pra casa. É um lugarzinho remendado com cara dos anos 50, lotado por uma multidão de fim de semana onde todo mundo conhece todo mundo, ou é o que parece. Estão rindo e batendo ombros como velhos amigos sob a luz fraca do lado de dentro quando Gerard entra. Ninguém nem olha pra ele. Gerard não dá a mínima, desde que o uísque seja bom.

Acabou que era. Ele encontra uma banqueta vazia no fundo e pede dois _shots_ com só uma respiração entre eles. A queimação na garganta é perfeita.

O barman lhe lança um olhar compreensivo. "Semana difícil?", pergunta.

Gerard tosse: "Você não faz ideia", e pede outro.

  


Enquanto ele espera, o feedback do microfone soa pelo lugar todo e o faz estremecer. Que porra foi essa? Ele olha para o pequeno palco na frente para ver um rapaz barbado de cabelos loiros e uma keytar pendurada no pescoço, batendo no microfone.

Gerard leva cerca de três segundos para ligar os pontos antes que o cara abra a boca e comece a cantar.

Porra. Na pressa, ele entrou em uma noite de _open-mic_. Como se ele já não gastasse tempo suficiente ouvindo música ruim e mal desenvolvida.

Um olhar para a porta confirma que o lugar está ainda mais cheio do que antes. De onde ele se enfiou, vai precisar de um monte de cotoveladas pra ir embora.

Em seguida, o barman desliza um _shot_ pra ele pelo bar, e ele pensa _que se foda_. Não vale a pena o esforço, não quando sua garganta já está quase ficando dormente com todo o álcool. Ele pode muito bem completar sua semana horrível com mais algumas performances horríveis.

E o cara com o keytar lá em cima é realmente terrível. Ele canta como se nunca tivesse percebido que vozes adolescentes chorosas saíram de moda, e suas habilidades instrumentais são uma merda. Além disso, ele tá tocando " _The Final Countdown_ ".

Gerard pede uma cerveja.

Depois disso aparecem dois poemas ruins e um decente, todos eles com raiva de algo que Gerard está um pouco fora de si para discernir o que é. A única coisa boa é que a multidão começa a diminuir à medida que fica mais tarde. Decidindo já foi suficiente, Gerard aproveita a abertura e desliza de sua banqueta grudenta. Ele se inclina contra o bar enquanto se dá um tapinha pra achar a carteira.

Ele está pinçando uma nota de vinte dólares quando o barulho de um violão atravessa seus ouvidos, depois um leve riff. Talvez Gerard esteja bêbado demais ou seus padrões tenham caído de forma monumental, mas soou _bem._

Ele faz uma volta de quarenta e cinco graus pra olhar o palco, mas na luz esparsa só consegue distinguir a silhueta sombria do perfil de um homem e os dedos enrolados ao redor do braço da guitarra elétrica. Ele está sentado na beira do palco com os pés balançando, encolhido em si como se não quisesse que ninguém o observasse. A esse ponto, quase ninguém percebia sua presença; A esse ponto, as pessoas que sobraram reservavam a atenção para suas bebidas ou para quem estão tentando levar pra casa.

Mas Gerard não consegue desviar o olhar.

E então o rapaz começa a cantar.

É rouco, um cantar melancólico que se desloca um pouco sobre as notas do violão, e esse som afunda nos ossos de Gerard. Sem muita decisão consciente, a mente de Gerard começa a rastrear alguns vocais de apoio e baixo por trás dele. E tambores bem ali, talvez, e ─

Gerard geralmente não encontra tanto talento assim em cem demos juntas. Mas esse cara - esse cara é algo a mais. Ele toca como se doesse; como se, se ele parasse, cairia morto. É intenso. É cru. É o que faltava no projeto solo alternativo da Dead Pegasus Records.

Gerard precisa falar com ele.

Mas ele não vai interromper. Ele se acomoda no banquinho do bar. Ele pode ser paciente.

O cara não agradece quando a apresentação acaba, ele apenas olha para as luzes no palco e aperta os olhos como se nem tivesse notado que estavam lá. Então ele se levanta, coloca o estojo do violão sobre o ombro e sai pelo lado do palco. Algumas palmas dispersas o seguem ao que as pessoas percebem que a música parou. Assim que ele sai, uma garota de boina com um pandeiro toma o seu lugar, e Gerard faz uma careta pensando nos próximos sete minutos dessa merda.

Ele meio que espera que o cara gravite em sua direção sem qualquer esforço de sua parte - a maioria dos músicos em Jersey tendem a fazer assim - mas quando o cara sustenta seu violão contra a parede e se senta no lado oposto do bar, Gerard se levanta com relutância e se aproxima.

"Ei", diz ele, se jogando no banco ao lado do rapaz. "Posso te pagar um drink?"

O cara olha Gerard de cima a baixo antes de voltar os olhos para o barman, que está enchendo um copo na torneira. "Eu já tenho um drink."

O sorriso falso de Gerard murcha. Ele geralmente não é agressivo. "Você provavelmente vai precisar de outro."

"Talvez." O rapaz o encara, olhar estável. De perto e não obstruído pelas sombras, Gerard percebe que seu rosto é composto de olhos encobertos e pontiagudos, maçãs do rosto e cabelos escuros enrolados em torno de suas orelhas. É um belo rosto. É um rosto que Gerard poderia vender. O cara continua: "é o seguinte, vamos ver se eu fico por aqui o tempo suficiente para terminar este, sim? E então você pode me comprar outro.”

"Combinado", Gerard concorda, e estende a mão. "Você tem um nome?"

A bebida do cara desliza pelo bar e ele pega facilmente, tomando um gole antes de responder. "Só se você tiver."

"Gerard", diz Gerard, ainda com a mão estendida.

  


O cara finalmente a aperta, a palma da mão fria e molhada. "Frank."

"Combina com você", diz Gerard, e Frank o lança um olhar inexpressivo, como se soubesse que é apenas uma cantada. Gerard não se importa. “Olha, você tocou bem lá em cima. O melhor que eu ouvi em qualquer lugar em um bom tempo. Você já tem um contrato?”

Frank faz um grande show de olhar ao redor, e que, verdade seja dita, esse não é exatamente o melhor local para músicos que façam sucesso. "Parece que eu tenho?"

"É uma formalidade", diz Gerard. "Eu venho liderando um projeto alternativo solo e você é perfeito para isso. Eu quero gravar seu álbum.”

Normalmente, essa é a parte na conversa em que a outra pessoa engasga com a bebida ou, em alguns casos infelizes, a cospe por toda parte. Algo diferente do que apenas olhar fixamente, certamente. Mas o rosto de Frank está completamente vazio de emoção, como se ele nem tivesse escutado o que Gerard disse.

"Estou falando sério", diz Gerard, para o caso de não ter ficado claro.

"Não, eu sei que você tá." Frank ainda parece totalmente indiferente. "É só — quem é você, cara?"

“Gerard Way. Produtor na Dead Pegasus Records.” Gerard não se incomoda em manter a impaciência fora de sua voz. Desde quando os músicos de Jersey não sabem quem ele é? Ele enfia a mão no bolso do paletó e pega o cartão de visitas que ele sabe que fica ali e o estende até que Frank o pegue.

"Dead Pegasus", Frank repete enquanto olha a carta, bem devagar como se nunca ouvira antes. O que é improvável. "Hã. Interessante."

"Interessante?"

“É, interessante. Quero dizer, obrigado pela oferta.” Frank encolhe os ombros, pondo o cartão no bolso. "Mas infelizmente eu não faço negócio com quem usa óculos escuros em lugar fechado."

Pra ser sincero, Gerard estava tão ocupado que havia esquecido que ainda usava os óculos de sol, mas agora que Frank comentou, ele sentiu uma onda de irritação. Ele empurra os óculos para cima, apoiando-os em sua cabeça e segurando algumas mechas soltas de cabelo escarlate, e então levanta uma sobrancelha. "Melhorou?"

"É bom poder ver seus olhos", Frank diz casualmente. Gerard tem cerca de meio segundo para considerar as implicações disso antes que Frank continue: "Eu não estou interessado em nenhuma merda comercial, ok?" Ele toma o resto da cerveja num gole só e desliza pra fora do banco. “Tenta com a moça do pandeiro. Eu vou embora."

“Espera!” Gerard grita, trocando sua tática no último minuto. "Você vai estar aqui semana que vem?"

Gerard acha que talvez tenha visto um sorriso antes que Frank saísse pela porta, mas não obteve resposta.

Tudo bem. Ele está disposto a descobrir por si só.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: "open-mic" é, em tradução livre, "microfone aberto". É quando, normalmente em bares, qualquer pessoa pode chegar a cantar ou fazer o que quiser no palco.


	2. 2

O trabalho naquela semana é cheio de negociações, contratos, demos, demos e mais demos. Gerard arrasta os pés a semana toda, fingindo que não sabe o que é a única coisa que o está mantendo de pé.

E, certamente, Frank está de volta ao mesmo palco quando a sexta-feira chega. Ele senta na beirada com os pés balançando novamente e nem sequer traz o microfone com ele, então Gerard é forçado a abandonar o bar e ficar na frente apenas para ouvi-lo.

Vale a pena. A voz de Frank não é típica, mas é _boa_ , e combina perfeitamente com a maneira como ele toca guitarra - o instinto de Gerard diz a ele, mais uma vez, que _é isso_. E o instinto de Gerard nunca erra. As demos que se danem.

A melhor parte, no entanto, é ao final dos sete minutos de Frank, quando ele olha para cima e avista Gerard. Todo o seu rosto se transforma em surpresa por apenas um segundo antes de voltar à indiferença, mas é o suficiente. Frank se lembra dele. Gerard sabia que havia feito a decisão certa ao voltar.

"Eu pensei que tinha te falado que eu não estava interessado", Frank grita para ele uma vez que sai do palco, se afastando de Gerard e indo para o bar. Gerard o segue, cotovelando pela multidão do fim de semana, mas só porque queria uma bebida.

"Eu sei que você não está interessado", diz Gerard enquanto Frank apoia o violão no banco. "Mas eu ainda estou."

Frank chama a atenção do barman e levanta um dedo. "Você não está usando óculos escuros", ele diz a Gerard sem olhar para ele. "Por mim?"

"Não", Gerard mente. "Isso é para que eu não pareça um idiota. O que você tocou essa noite foi muito bom. Você que escreveu?”

"Sim, fui eu." Então, com um pouco mais de indignação: "Você queria me contratar semana passada sem nem saber se eu escrevia minhas próprias músicas?"

"Mesmo que você não escrevesse, nós temos letristas que trabalhariam com você", diz Gerard, brincando, sem perceber que Frank ficou chocado com a ideia. Porra. Ele esqueceu o quão irritantemente sensíveis cantores e compositores podem ser. "Mas eu imaginei que fossem originais", ele cobre rapidamente. “Você faz o tipo."

"Obrigado", Frank diz, seco.

"Então, eu suponho que você reconsiderou a minha oferta?" Gerard tenta sinalizar ao bartender, mas não tem sucesso. Ele finge que não percebe o sorriso zombeteiro de Frank.

"O que, para ser uma grande estrela e fazer camisetas ruins com o meu nome nelas?" Frank diz em falsa admiração. O filho da puta realmente olha para Gerard e pisca inocentemente. "Nossa, eu não sei. Você viu que eu tenho um belo arranjo por aqui,” continua, irônico.

Gerard analisa de soslaio o lugar, agora esvaziando rapidamente. Um vidro quebrado cintila no chão. "Eu acho que posso te tratar melhor do que o circuito de _open-mic_."

"Agora você está propondo um tipo totalmente diferente de contrato". Frank sorri amplamente. Gerard está começando a achar que prefere o gelo da semana passada. Isso é só uma tática para afastá-lo, mas Gerard sabe ser teimoso.

"Podemos falar disso mais tarde", diz Gerard. "Por enquanto, quero que saiba que minha oferta ainda está de pé."

"Assim como a minha recusa." Frank pega um tanto de dinheiro, coloca ao lado de seu copo quase vazio e pega seu violão. Ele diz: "Pegue um táxi para casa se precisar, tá?" E então vai embora.

*

Na manhã de segunda, Gerard transita de sua mesa à sala de descanso sem parar ao que escuta demo atrás de demo, bebendo o equivalente ao seu peso em café para não cair no sono devido ao tédio.

"Eu pensei que tínhamos dito que estamos procurando por artistas solo", ele reclama com Ray quando Ray faz uma pausa na mixagem do outro lado do escritório. "Eu estou ouvindo banda atrás de banda atrás de banda, e toda vez que eu acho que ouço algo com potencial, eu não posso nem usar porque é tipo, cinco pessoas e mais um cachorro."

Ray oferece a ele um olhar simpático por cima de seu iogurte e se recosta na cadeira. Gerard não comeu o dia todo. Ele provavelmente deveria arranjar algo para comer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Onde diabos está esse menino Ryan? Ele já foi almoçar? "Você realmente não encontrou ninguém?", pergunta Ray.

"Não." A irritação arde em Gerard. "Ninguém que me deixe fazer um contrato, pelo menos."

Ray faz uma pausa com uma colher de iogurte a meio caminho da boca, sua voz saindo abafada enquanto ele fala em volta dela. "O que era pra isso significar?"

Por um segundo, Gerard contempla apenas dizer que não é nada e rodar a cadeira do escritório de volta para onde seus fones de ouvido estão o esperando, mas a necessidade visceral de reclamar vence. "Eu vi um cara se apresentar em um _open-mic_ há algumas semanas, certo? Artista solo. E ele era fenomenal. Eu ofereci um contrato ali mesmo, mas ele não quis saber de mim.”

Um pequeno sorriso aparece nos lábios de Ray, e, que porra é essa? "Um contrato é tudo o que você ofereceu?"

"Em oposição a que, uma turnê?" Gerard não está com disposição para isso. Ele não pode nem reclamar mais sem o assunto se virar contra ele. "Sim, é tudo o que eu ofereci."

"Ok", diz Ray, levantando as mãos para afastar a expressão azeda de Gerard. "Então seu interesse era puramente profissional."

"Claro que foi, que porra é essa?" Gerard diz indignado. “Precisamos de artistas solo. Ele é um bom artista solo. Eu estava fazendo meu trabalho.”

"Certo, eu entendo isso", diz Ray. Ele não parece convencido.

"Mas?"

Ray hesita, raspando a colher de plástico contra o fundo do pote de iogurte, apesar do fato de estar obviamente vazio. "Eu te conheço desde sempre, Gee, tá? Eu sei o que significa quando seus olhos brilham assim.”

Ok, Gerard realmente não tem tempo para isso. “Jesus, não é assim. Eu mal conheço o cara.” Ele se volta para o computador. "Ele se encaixa nesse projeto. Se meus olhos brilharem, ou seja lá o que for, é com a perspectiva de gravar um álbum decente pelo menos uma vez. ”

"Okay", diz Ray, dificilmente sincero. Gerard coloca seus fones de ouvido, ignorando-o e mergulha no próximo conjunto de demos. Seis faixas passam até que ele perceba que não estava ouvindo.

"Ei", ele chama Ray, colocando os fones de ouvido em volta do pescoço. “Vem comigo nessa sexta. Você vai entender."

Gerard observa enquanto Ray procura em seu calendário. Depois de verificar seus compromissos para o fim de semana, Ray decide: "Claro".

Ambos voltam ao trabalho. Gerard desesperadamente clica na próxima demo. É tão terrível quanto a anterior, o que não é nenhuma surpresa.

*

Eles acabam arrastando Mikey junto, apesar do fato de que ele é um estagiário e não tem nenhuma influência oficial nesse tipo de decisão. Ainda assim, mesmo que Dead Pegasus não perceba que Mikey tem algo importante para dizer ainda, Gerard secretamente valoriza sua opinião sobre quase qualquer outra coisa.

Gerard os leva para uma fila de bancos nos fundos e finge que não ouve Ray ou Mikey quando perguntam por que eles têm que ficar tão longe. Gerard não quer arriscar ser visto; a última coisa que ele quer é que seu irmão e seu melhor amigo vejam a fria rejeição em um lugar tão mequetrefe quanto um bar de _open-mic_. Ele apenas cruza os dedos e torce para que Frank não se sinta um idiota total hoje à noite e realmente use o microfone.

Eles assistem um duo de slam poetry, um cantor, um malabarista com pinos de boliche e um garoto de faculdade que na maior parte cantarola e toca teclado. Cada um deles esperam com algumas bebidas enquanto isso. Parece o fim de uma eternidade quando Frank finalmente aparece, prontamente encontrando seu lugar na beira do palco e se acomodando, levando o microfone com ele, graças a Deus. Ele afina o violão rapidamente e aparentemente de ouvido, depois desliza em sua primeira música sem sequer se apresentar.

"Ele não é chamativo", Mikey murmura, e Gerard vê de canto de olho Ray acenar concordando.

Então o riff desaparece na melodia e Frank começa a cantar.

O ar entre os três muda instantaneamente. Gerard sabe que Ray e Mikey estão finalmente entendendo do que ele está falando. Gerard pode sentir a voz de Frank como uma dor no peito, como algo que se enterrou enquanto ele não prestava atenção e agora está agindo como um parasita.

"Caramba", diz Ray, e isso resume muito bem.

"Eu acho que ele não precisa ser chamativo", Mikey diz um minuto depois. "Não com um violão e uma voz assim, eu digo."

Algo dentro de Gerard relaxa, aliviado agora que ele sabe que não é só ele que vê. Frank tem algo, mesmo agora, cru e sem mixagem em um pequeno palco com um sistema de som inferior. Gerard sabia que não havia como ele ser o único a perceber isso.

“Ele escreve essas letras?” Mikey pergunta enquanto Frank embarca no refrão sobre afogamento, e Gerard concorda. Mikey parece impressionado, o que não requer pouca coisa. "Assustador", ele decide.

"Gee", diz Ray, parecendo de repente muito sério. "Você tem que contratar esse cara."

Gerard encara seu copo vazio. Uau, como se ele não tivesse pensado nisso. “Porra, eu sei. Eu sei que tenho."

*

Gerard insiste que eles fiquem por mais algumas apresentações depois que Frank sair do palco, só para que o movimento súbito de suas sombras pelo bar não leve Frank a descobrir a presença deles. Não que ele explique isso para Mikey e Ray dessa maneira. Eles saem durante um quarteto infeliz de barbearia, Gerard tentando não transparecer que ele está se escondendo tanto quanto realmente está.

Assim que saem, Mikey olha para ele. "Você consegue dirigir para casa?"

"Sim", diz Gerard, e ele tem pelo menos 80% de certeza. Dois _shots_ e três cervejas não é grande coisa. Bem, pensando melhor, talvez: "Ou vocês podem pegar um táxi e eu vou andando? Eu posso cuidar disso, eu devo ter dinheiro, eu─”

Ele verifica seus bolsos, e em seguida, dá um tapinha na jaqueta de couro. Nada. Porra. "- deixei minha carteira lá dentro", ele termina.

Mikey parece prestes a rir, porque esse filho da puta tem muito orgulho de si nos momentos em que é mais controlado do que seu irmão mais velho, mas Ray diz: “Pelo menos você notou enquanto ainda estamos aqui. Você quer que a gente vá com você procurar?”

Gerard quase diz que sim, mas depois lhe ocorre que três pessoas que entram em um bar atraem muito mais atenção do que uma. Por razões óbvias, Gerard não está realmente querendo ser notado hoje à noite. “Não, eu pego. Esperem aqui, volto em um segundo.”

Ray ou Mikey podem ter dito algo depois dele, mas Gerard não ouviu porque ele já está abrindo a porta e entrando. Entrar e sair rapidamente, igual arrancar um band-aid.

Felizmente, sua carteira de couro marrom ainda está no bar bem aonde eles estavam sentados. Ele solta um suspiro profundo e a pega, abrindo e checando para ter certeza de que tudo ainda está lá. Dinheiro, ok, cartões de crédito e débito, ok, licença…?

De algum lugar à sua esquerda, uma voz familiar diz: “Gerard Arthur Way, homem, um metro e oitenta. Cabelo castanho. O quê? Você não é ruivo natural?”

Primeiro de tudo, nem fodendo que Frank realmente pensa isso, mas essa não é a questão mais urgente no momento. Ele olha para onde Frank está encostado no bar, inspecionando a carteira de motorista de Gerard sob a luz fraca. Deus, Gerard não tinha mesmo visto ele lá. "Você mexeu na porra daminha _carteira_?"

Frank encolhe os ombros e diz: "Você deixou ali", como se, com isso, estivesse tudo bem. Gerard está prestes a dizer a Frank poucas e boas quando Frank continua: "Você está me evitando, Gerard Arthur Way?"

Gerard pisca, sentindo-se pego de surpresa com a acusação. E com o uso de seu nome completo. "O quê?"

"Bem, quero dizer, talvez eu esteja sendo presunçoso. Mas você assistiu toda a minha sessão, e você nem veio dizer oi e tentar me vender coisas que eu não quero quando acabou. Sem tempo para ficar e conversar?”

Frank é tão convencido, e a pior parte é que ele _sabe_ disso. Gerard não gosta de nenhuma conversa que ele não esteja no controle. "Você─", ele tenta, mas Frank o interrompe.

"Sim, eu vi você." Frank encara o cabelo de fogo de Gerard sem qualquer discrição. "É meio difícil não ver, sabe? Mas achei que tínhamos algo especial. Eu não valho mais a pena?”

Gerard finalmente se recupera o suficiente pra dizer, “Quer confete, filho da puta? Vai se foder. Você sabe exatamente o quanto acho que você vale.”

"Que é?"

"Um contrato de gravação", diz Gerard, frio. "E se você só─".

Ele para quando sente alguém encostar em seu cotovelo. É o Ray. Ele parece preocupado, o que Gerard supõe que é razoável, considerando que ele acabou de ver Gerard xingando o cara que ele deveria estar tentando contratar. "Hum, desculpa, é que já passou um tempo. Mikey e eu estávamos começando a pensar se você estava tendo problemas.”

Leva um segundo para o cérebro de Gerard reiniciar e lembrar do porquê ele voltou aqui em primeiro lugar. "Não, tudo bem. Eu encontrei minha carteira, já podemos ir. ”Gerard lembra sobre sua licença no último momento e volta para Frank, prestes a começar a reclamar novamente, só para ver que está bem debaixo do seu nariz no bar. Quando Frank a pôs de volta?

"Tem certeza de que está bem?" Ray pergunta. Do canto do olho de Gerard, ele pode ver que Frank se afastou, nem prestando mais atenção.

"Vamos embora", pede Gerard, não respondendo à pergunta. Ele agradece o fato de que Ray é um cara legal e não o pressiona no assunto.

Normalmente, beber ajuda Gerard a dormir. Mas hoje à noite, ele encara para o teto por um longo tempo antes de conseguir cair no sono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obrigada por ler! <3


	3. 3

Mikey aparece na porta do escritório de Gerard, mas ele não está trazendo café. Nada legal. "Gabe quer ver você."

Gerard congela. Gabe é um cara decente, ocasionalmente arrogante, mas, como regra geral, ser chamado pelo chefe significa que há boas ou más notícias. Gerard não fez nada digno de boas notícias recentemente, com certeza.

Mikey sempre foi capaz de lê-lo. "Você não vai ser demitido."

Porra, isso _nem sequer ocorreu_ a Gerard ainda. Ser retirado de seu projeto solo era a preocupação mais predominante. "É boa notícia?", Pergunta ele, já sabendo a resposta.

Mikey não diz nada por um longo momento. Gerard não quer ver seus olhos e sua expressão facial, ou a falta dela. "Você não vai ser demitido", ele repete. "Mas não o deixe esperar. Eu disse a ele para pegar leve com você.”

Não faz sentido. Gerard está aqui há cinco anos e, de alguma forma, seu irmão estagiário já se saiu melhor em conseguir a simpatia de Gabe.

“Café quando eu voltar?” Gerard pergunta a Mikey enquanto ele passa por ele a caminho do escritório de Gabe, já sabendo a resposta para isso também. Mikey não o dignifica com uma.

Gabe está revirando um armário de arquivos do chão ao teto quando Gerard aparece em sua porta aberta e bate no batente. Levantando a cabeça, Gabe fecha o armário. Felizmente nenhum papel sai voando. "Gerard!" Ele parece totalmente surpreso ao ver Gerard, como se não tivesse sido ele quem o chamou. Gesticulando para ele se sentar, Gabe senta em sua própria cadeira de escritório, o tipo de couro chique com braços. "Ei. Bom te ver. Como vai o contrato com a Meredith Asters?

Por um segundo, Gerard quase pergunta _quem?_ antes de se lembrar da garota indie rock com quem ele trabalhou na semana passada. Ele teve algumas outras coisas em mente desde então. Buscando seu cérebro para os detalhes do acordo que fizeram, ele diz: “Ela assinou dois álbuns, dois singles de cada um. Decidimos não negociar clipes ainda.”

Gabe pega uma caneta e morde a ponta. Ele é um cara inquieto. "Bom; gostei. Eu escutei uma das demos. Eu também ouço o potencial. Você tem um bom ouvido para esse tipo de coisa.”

Bem, Gerard espera que sim, considerando que é seu trabalho em tempo integral. Não que ele vá discutir. Gabe diz: “Comece me avisando de seus e-mails com ela, ok? Eu gostaria de ficar de olho nas coisas. E deixe as folhas do contrato na minha mesa assim que puder.

"Deixo hoje antes de sair", decide Gerard. Isso parece agradar Gabe.

Ele agita os dedos, o que é tão estereotipado que é uma luta para Gerard não revirar os olhos. Gabe diz: "Mais alguém que você gostaria de me apresentar?"

Uma sensação esquisita se alastrou pelo estômago de Gerard. "Ainda estou no processo de classificar as demos."

“Ainda?” Guardando a caneta abusada, Gabe pega o mini calendário em sua mesa e começa a folhear. Ele localiza a semana atual e passa o dedo indicador sobre ela. “Ainda, é? Já faz o que, três semanas?”

“Hm.” As palavras grudam na garganta de Gerard. Ele engole. "Duas e meia, pela minha conta."

“Duas e meia, três, tanto faz. Eu não vou pegar leve com isso; eu estava esperando por resultados mais rápidos.”

Gabe olha para ele com olhos severos, e Gerard lembra de quão intimidador ele era quando Gerard começou a trabalhar aqui. “Dedico um dos meus produtores mais talentosos a um único projeto, acho justo esperar que algum trabalho real seja realizado. Você não acha?”

"Bem..." Gerard não sabe como terminar a frase. Não é culpa dele que todo artista solo em todo o maldito mundo cante pela bunda e não consiga escrever uma letra decente nem para salvar suas vidas. Não é como se ele estivesse de preguiça, ele está tentando. A maioria dos olheiros passa meses sem encontrar algo que seja bom. "Estou trabalhando com uma nova agora e, depois disso, não vai demorar para encontrar a última."

"Uma nova?" Gabe se anima momentaneamente, mas depois desaparece. "Quer saber, não me fale nada. Eu confio no seu julgamento. Basta trazê-los na minha mesa até o final do mês. Você pode cuidar disso, certo?”

O fim do mês. Isso é daqui uma semana e meia. Gerard engole em seco. "Certo."

*

"Jesus Cristo", Frank diz assim que sai do palco. “Eu deveria pedir uma ordem de restrição? Você é mais fã meu do que minha mãe.”

Gerard não tem mais tempo para brincadeiras fúteis. Ele tem mais dois artistas solo para contratar em pouco mais de uma semana. Frank deve ver sua mudança de expressão, porque ele abre a maldita boca novamente, mas Gerard interrompe com: "Toma um drink comigo?"

Frank o encara. Gerard já foi direto antes, mas nunca _tão_ direto. "Tudo bem", diz Frank, surpreendendo ambos. Ele limpa a garganta e esclarece: “Mas você paga."

Como se isso fizesse alguma diferença para Gerard.

Frank o olha de soslaio enquanto pede uma cerveja. “Eu pesquisei você, sabe. Imaginei que deveríamos ficar quites, já que você está me stalkeando.”

Considerando que o bar é um espaço público, Gerard dificilmente chamaria de perseguição, mas ele não vai desperdiçar o fôlego nisso agora. "E?"

“E você assinou _Teenage Nightmares, Courtyard Rejects_ e _Nuclear Stabilizer._ Isso é meio que grande coisa. "Gerard está prestes a interromper, pensando que finalmente está chegando em algum lugar, quando Frank termina:" É uma pena que todos eles sejam _sellouts_ agora.”

Gerard aperta o copo de uísque entregue a ele com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário. "Pelo menos eles podem fazer melhor do que _open-mics_ em bares sujos".

Frank balança a cabeça para ele e zomba: "Estádios são uma merda e você sabe disso."

Gerard franze a testa. Bem, sim, obviamente estádios são uma merda. O som geralmente é péssimo e um monte de luzes extravagantes nunca compensaria o fato de você não poder ver as pessoas no palco - mas estádios dão dinheiro. E dinheiro faz álbuns. É de onde vem o ganha-pão de Gerard.

"Os estádios servem ao seu propósito."

Frank o ignora e continua sua própria conversa. “Mas todas essas bandas, elas não estão mais na Dead Pegasus, estão? Eles encontraram pastos mais verdes. Não é de se admirar que você queira tanto assim me contratar.”

Gerard range os dentes. Ele já trabalhou com gente convencida, mas Frank é _insuportável_. "Eu quero contratar você porque você está desperdiçando a porra do seu talento."

"Mesmo? E isso é tudo?” Frank apoia o queixo na mão e se inclina um pouco mais. "Isso não parece suficiente, não vou mentir."

Gerard tem que se segurar para que não faça algo incriminador como mudar de posição de um jeito desconfortável. "O que mais você quer?"

"Eu quero que você me venda", diz Frank. "Você veio aqui por um mês inteiro, até mesmo com seu namorado de cabelo maluco ou quem quer que ele seja na semana passada, então você com certeza pensa que sou especial. Me diz porquê."

"Ray?" O volume da voz de Gerard aumenta, e ele tem que limpar a garganta antes de continuar. "Ray não é meu namorado."

Frank acena com a mão, desconsiderando. "Tanto faz; não posso julgar esse tipo de coisa. Só responde a pergunta.”

"A resposta é por você ser um bom músico."

Frank toma um gole de sua cerveja, que agora Gerard realmente lamenta concordar em pagar. "Não, eu não acho que seja isso."

"O que mais você acha que é necessário para fazer um disco que vender?" Gerard cospe. "Você é um cantor decente, toca como May e é comercializável. O único problema é que você é um idiota de pouca visão que fica ignorando quando uma oportunidade aparece.”

Frank, naturalmente, se apega à parte errada da explosão de Gerard. "Comercializável?"

"É, seu rosto é comercializável", diz Gerard, mais que exasperado. “Bonito, ok? Você é bonito. Bonito vende e muito. Bonito enche estádios. Bonito faz contratos.”

Frank coloca sua cerveja no bar, então não há nada bloqueando sua visão de Gerard. "Você me acha bonito?"

Contra sua natureza e ego, Gerard quer afundar no chão e nunca mais voltar a esse lugar horrível. "Filho da puta, você sabe que é bonito."

"Só queria ouvir você dizer", diz Frank. "Mas você está certo, eu sei. É por isso que não preciso da sua gravadora.”

Gerard nunca participou de uma briga de bar. Isso pode mudar agora. “Você está realmente contente em deixar só essas pessoas ouvirem o que você tem a dizer? As mesmas malditas cinquenta pessoas toda semana?”

"Sim", diz Frank. "Porque ao contrário de você, eu estou aqui pelas razões certas."

"Que seriam?"

"Eu não sei, só porque eu posso. Porque é meu e de mais ninguém. Porque isso me mantém vivo. Essas são razões boas o suficiente para mim. Além disso,” Frank gesticula expansivamente,“ eles sempre voltam por mais .”

Gerard fica com raiva. "Eles vêm aqui todo dia. Eles não estão aqui por você.”

"Isso pode ser." Os olhos de Frank vão para longe, depois voltam. “Mas e você, então?”

“Eu venho aqui todo dia.”

"Não costumava vir."

"Agora estou aqui a negócios."

E então, como praticamente todas as outras pessoas na vida de Gerard, Frank pergunta: "E isso é tudo?" Exceto quando Frank diz isso, inclinou-se muito mais perto do que Gerard havia notado há pouco e olhando através de seus olhos, isso fez Gerard tremer. Essa é nova.

Os lábios de Frank estão um pouquinho abertos, definitivamente de propósito. Ele sabe o que está fazendo com Gerard - porra, o que ele vem fazendo há _semanas_. Mas Gerard não pode beijá-lo. Ele _não pode_. Se ele fizer isso agora, uma decisão impulsiva durante um lapso de razão, vai estar tudo acabado. Ele pode dar adeus a qualquer semelhança de profissionalismo e sua posição como chefe de projetos solo.

Em vez disso, Frank o beija.

"Seu filho da puta", Gerard sibila através dos dentes, tentando empurrar Frank de volta com uma mão em seu peito. Fiel ao personagem, Frank não cede, agarrando o colarinho da jaqueta de Gerard e trazendo-o de volta.

Gerard realmente deseja que não seja tão bom, mas porra, é.

Se Frank não vai deixá-lo ir, então, Gerard não vai entregar o controle completamente. Ele dá o possível melhor de si, agarrando os quadris de Frank até que bateram contra o bar. Ele guarda um pensamento grato pela decisão passada de sentar-se no canto escuro e isolado novamente.

"Você quer isso", Frank sussurra contra sua boca, respiração quente, quase como se ele não acreditasse.

"Convencido não cai bem em você", Gerard murmura de volta, mordendo o lábio inferior de Frank. Deus, ele ficou tão ferrado por tanto tempo, e está começando a ficar bem claro o porquê.

"E arrogante não cai bem em você", Frank revida. É mentira e ambos sabem disso. "Hmm, filho da puta, eu quero─".

"O quê?" Gerard se inclina para o toque de Frank enquanto suas mãos deslizam por baixo da barra de sua camisa. Deus. Ele está feliz por ter tirado suas roupas de trabalho antes de vir para cá. " _O que_ , porra?"

"Porra ..." A boca e os dentes de Frank estão por toda parte, raspando o queixo de Gerard e descendo pela garganta como se ele não desse a mínima para quem vê. Então ele se move contra o quadril de Gerard, e ele já está meio duro, que porra é essa. É quando Gerard percebe que ele também está. Oh. "Porra, _vamos_."

"Eu não vou transar com você no banheiro." Gerard percebe que ele já foi muito baixo com essa coisa toda, mas precisa estabelecer algum tipo de _limite_ em algum lugar. Frank se afasta, sobrancelhas franzidas juntas ridiculamente como se ele estivesse ofendido que Gerard sugeriria isso. Suas pupilas estão tão grandes, sua boca pornograficamente vermelha e molhada, e ele ainda está duro contra a coxa de Gerard.

Não pela primeira vez na presença de Frank, Gerard não consegue desviar o olhar.

Ele faz possivelmente a pior decisão de sua vida adulta: "Me deixa te levar pra casa."

Frank mostra um sorriso de milhões de watts para ele, tão brilhante que desorienta no bar escuro, e diz: “Não, filho da puta, de jeito nenhum. _Eu_ levo você para casa.”

Com o jeito que Frank está olhando para ele, Gerard não consegue nem encontrar a força de vontade para discutir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: "sellout" é quando um artista fica grande e o dinheiro passa a importar mais do que qualquer outra coisa.


	4. 4

"Ah meu Deus", Frank geme na manhã seguinte quando ele rola e vê Gerard olhando para ele, seu mau hálito digno de piada. "Você ainda está aqui? Você não escapou ao amanhecer? Que tipo de transa é você?”

Gerard puxa os lençóis até o queixo e revira os olhos. Está frio no apartamento de Frank, então ele não vai a lugar nenhum ainda. "Escova os dentes, idiota."

Talvez só para provar o quanto ele realmente pode ser um babaca, Frank rola em cima de Gerard e o beija com força suficiente para fazer Gerard provar seu hálito repugnante. "Ainda não é um fã?" Ele pergunta, sorrindo.

"Não", diz Gerard, empurrando Frank. Ele rola para o lado e leva as cobertas com ele.

Quando ele acorda pela segunda vez, Frank está de pé segurando duas canecas de café. "Os dois são para mim", Frank diz em resposta à sobrancelha levantada de Gerard, mas Gerard não sente falta do jeito que os olhos de Frank percorrem seu corpo quando ele se senta e os lençóis se enrolam em torno de sua cintura.

Ele estende a mão e Frank lhe dá uma das canecas. Otário.

Eles se sentam na cama e tomam um gole de café enquanto ainda está quente demais para beber de verdade, sem falar nada. Gerard acha que é melhor assim, porque não é como se eles estivessem em posição de falar de negócios com Frank de boxer e Gerard nu. Agora que Gerard pensa sobre isso, ele provavelmente deveria colocar alguma roupa.

Bem, daqui a pouco. A cama está quente.

Apesar do silêncio, toda vez que Gerard olha para Frank, ele já estava olhando. Mas ele abaixa o olhar toda vez, a confiança da noite passada aparentemente esquecida em algum lugar.

“Eu conversei com a moça do pandeiro, você sabe, de algumas semanas atrás? Você a viu.” Frank coloca sua caneca na mesa de cabeceira. A falta de conversa obviamente o incomoda, mas sua escolha em tópico só faz Gerard perceber que eles têm muito pouco em comum. "Ela é legal. Um pouco nervosa, mas legal. A maioria dos artistas é, eu acho.

"Mhm", oferece Gerard.

"Ei", diz Frank, reconhecendo que Gerard ainda está olhando para frente, não prestando atenção em nada. "Ei", ele diz novamente, mais suave, e então de alguma forma eles estão se beijando novamente.

Gerard beija de volta sem nem pensar, o que é algo que ele vai precisar ponderar sobre depois. Mas agora, todo o seu mundo foi reduzido a Frank: sua boca quente e sempre insistente, seus dedos cobrindo os de Gerard na caneca e roubando-a para colocar na mesinha de cabeceira, os músculos de seus ombros se movendo sob as mãos de Gerard depois de se livrarem da caneca.

"Você é uma péssima idéia", Gerard murmura apenas contra a boca de Frank, mas quando Frank cantarola, "Hm?", ele não repete.

Se eles vão para um segundo _round_ , pelo menos Gerard já está nu.

* 

Ao meio-dia, Gerard começa a se perguntar por que Frank ainda não o expulsou. Eles estão ambos ainda descansando na cama, apesar de não prestarem atenção um ao outro. Gerard fazendo caretas para e-mail após e-mail em seu telefone e Frank está lendo algum livro. Uma caixa de cereal está no pé da cama e eles passaram por mais algumas canecas de café, mas todas as viagens para a cozinha os trouxeram de volta para cá, de alguma forma.

Gerard termina de ler uma mensagem de Patrick que de alguma forma ele não viu na sexta e se vira para Frank, limpando a garganta para chamar sua atenção. Frank não se mexe.

"Você não tem, tipo, coisas para fazer hoje?"

"Não, é sábado", diz Frank depois de virar a página. "E você?"

Gerard diz: "provavelmente", que é a resposta certa, porque ele quase sempre tem algo que deveria estar fazendo. A resposta mais longa é que ele realmente deveria responder a alguns desses malditos e-mails, ouvir quantas demos ele conseguir antes que suas orelhas comecem a sangrar e ligar para Mikey antes que ele apareça no apartamento de Gerard para ter certeza de que ele não está morto.

Considerando tudo isso, Gerard realmente deveria ir embora. Mas ele está só de boxer, e suas roupas estão do outro lado da cama, onde ele as tirou na noite anterior. A energia para se mover esvai. "O que você está lendo?"

Frank dobra o livro para que ele possa ver na capa, o que as pessoas sempre fazem por alguma razão estúpida, mesmo que logicamente a pessoa que está lendo o livro deva lembrar o que é. Gerard não sabe por que ele ficou tão irritado com isso. “Uma coleção de poesia. É de um grupo de diferentes autores.”

É claro.

Gerard torce os pés nas cobertas por alguns minutos, tentando pensar em outra coisa para dizer. Isso é muito mais fácil com o álcool em ambos os sistemas.

O que ele diz é: "eu acho que vou indo." Ele sente que deveria dizer algo que faça sentido, como ‘eu tenho merda de fazer, desculpe’ ou ‘te vejo na próxima semana’, mas ele fica quieto. Ele não sabe de onde veio todo esse remorso repentino, mas ele precisa retornar ao fundo da pilha de destroços no cérebro de Gerard, onde ele pertence.

Tudo o que Frank diz é: "Tudo bem."

Gerard desliza para fora da cama e começa a vestir a roupa da noite anterior o melhor que pode, propositalmente sem olhar para Frank, que ainda está deitado na cama e lendo sua porra de poesia sem se preocupar com nada. Esse sentimento dolorido no peito de Gerard não é _decepção_. É exatamente o que ele esperava quando entrou no táxi ontem à noite com Frank.

Porra. Gerard ainda tem que buscar seu carro no bar.

Por um segundo inteiro, ele pensa na ideia de pedir uma carona para Frank, mas quando olha para ele, a boca inteira de Gerard fica azeda. Ele pode ligar para o Mikey, ou ele pode andar se for necessário.

Gerard está ajoelhado no chão para colocar as botas amarradas, dentes cerrados em ressentimento, quando os dedos de Frank passeam gentilmente por seu cabelo. Gerard olha para cima, totalmente preparado para cuspir algo sobre como isso foi uma coisa de uma noite só e Frank não tem _nenhum_ direito de fazer isso, mas as palavras morrem em sua língua quando ele avista a expressão de Frank. Ele ainda está lendo enquanto sua mão percorre o cabelo de Gerard distraidamente, como se ele nem tivesse percebido. Ele parece mais pacífico do que Gerard já o viu alguma vez.

Quando a mão de Frank desce em direção a sua mandíbula, Gerard vira a cabeça e beija a palma da mão. Então ele engole o nó na garganta e se levanta para sair.

Ele sabe que sua jaqueta está em algum lugar da sala de estar. As coisas ficaram meio nebulosas na noite passada depois que passaram pela porta da frente, então nem todas as roupas dele tinham chegado ao quarto.

Passando pela cozinha, ele imediatamente a viu sobre a TV. Talvez sua mira não seja ótima. Ou a de Frank. Ele mal se lembra quem foi o responsável.

Vestindo a jaqueta, ele dá meia volta. O brilho das caixas de jóias em branco ao lado de alguns livros chama sua atenção. Talvez ele seja curioso por natureza ou talvez o negócio da música tenha corrompido seu conceito de privacidade além de qualquer ponto de reconhecimento, mas ele tem que se aproximar. As pessoas não guardam caixas de jóias em branco em uma prateleira, a menos que haja algo nelas.

Com certeza, existe. Todas as quatro caixas têm CDs prateados lisos, mas o primeiro tem um rótulo rabiscado em um marcador permanente no disco: _PARA HAMBONE: DEMOS._

Gerard olha rapidamente por cima do ombro, mas ainda está sozinho no cômodo. Frank deve estar realmente absorvido nessa poesia para não se perguntar por que ele não ouviu a porta abrir e fechar ainda. Ou talvez ele simplesmente não se importe.

Às vezes Gerard tem que tomar as coisas em suas próprias mãos para o bem maior. Quem quer que seja esse tal de Hambone, pode esperar.

Gerard arranca o CD demo da prateleira e enfia-o no paletó, dando passos tranquilos em direção à porta da frente. Frank vai agradecer por isso mais tarde.

A porta é quase um sussurro ao se fechar atrás dele.

*

"Puta merda", diz Gerard, alto o suficiente para que Ray ouça através de seus fones de ouvido do outro lado da sala e se vire para ver o que está acontecendo. Ele desliza os fones de ouvido e levanta as sobrancelhas. Reverentemente, Gerard termina: "Eu achei alguém."

“Além do cara do _open-mic_?” Apontando para o computador, Ray faz um gesto estranho, provavelmente para indicar o CD demo de Frank que ele está ouvindo e convertendo em arquivos de áudio ao mesmo tempo. "Porque qualquer que seja o nome dele, ele é ainda melhor do que eu lembrava."

"Frank," Gerard diz, e então deseja que não tivesse dito nada. Nem tudo é sobre Frank. “Mas sim, além dele. Tem essa garota em Nova York, Natasha Killswitch, e aparentemente todas as gravadoras de Nova York são surdas ou não reconhecem talento nem se levarem um soco, porque ela é boa. É como - um pouco de eletrônica, boa linha de baixo, um pouco de _rap_. Eu acho que há influências de _metal_ em algum lugar também. Escuta.”

Gerard tenta se aproximar de onde Ray está, arrastando seus fones de ouvido até onde o fio consegue esticar. Ele consegue atravessar um terço da sala antes do fio chegar ao máximo, e Gerard grunhe impaciente. Ele analisou demos por semanas, e agora que finalmente encontrou algo que vale a pena, ele _precisa_ que alguém ouça.

Porque ele é um santo, Ray se levanta e caminha até onde Gerard parou e coloca os fones no ouvido. Ele começa a concordar com a batida quase que imediatamente, e depois de um minuto ouvindo, ele dá um sinal positivo para Gerard. O alívio se esbalda em Gerard. Depois do mês que teve, é reconfortante saber que ele não está ficando louco.

"É ela", Ray confirma quando ele entrega os fones de ouvido de volta. "Agora falta só um.”

Ele está certo. Dois já foram, agora falta um.

  


*

  


Na quinta-feira, Gerard assinou o contrato com sua nova artista solo, exatamente uma semana antes do prazo. Ele respira fundo pela primeira vez no que parece uma vida inteira.

Ele deixa os documentos na escrivaninha de Gabe, depois os escaneia e envia um e-mail para ele como precaução extra. No último segundo, por um capricho, ele também anexa os arquivos recém-convertidos da demo de Frank e escreve: _A outra coisa em que estou trabalhando._

Gabe envia-lhe um email dentro de uma hora que diz: _Bom trabalho com a garota. Quanto ao cara, é melhor contratá-lo antes que alguém o faça._

Gerard tem que abafar um grito contra as costas da mão. Ele gostaria de vê-los tentar.

*

Como a Lei de Murphy é uma merda, a sequência de sucessos de Gerard chega ao fim, não com um estrondo, mas com uma artista solo recém-assinada de vinte e dois anos chorando para ele no telefone quando ele está prestes a sair do trabalho na sexta.

"Olha", diz ele pela milionésima vez, tentando o seu melhor para parecer simpático, mas definitivamente não consegue. “Você só assinou contrato para um EP e um álbum. Para a maioria dos músicos, são apenas dois anos. Se essa não é mesmo a vida que você quer, você não está presa com a gente para sempre." Gerard acha que é provavelmente melhor deixar de fora as cláusulas de renovação.

Mas o negócio de ter vinte e dois anos, Gerard lembra, é que um par de anos - quase nada comparado ao grande esquema das coisas - parece uma eternidade. Ele era estagiário no Dead Pegasus quando tinha vinte e dois anos. Ele sabe como é.

Pela fresta da porta, Gerard vê que a única outra sala aberta no corredor se fecha enquanto a outra pobre alma que fica até tarde na noite de sexta-feira finalmente se despede. Gerard resiste ao impulso de gritar, chutando a mesa ao invés disso.

"É só que -" Natasha soluça ao telefone, "- meus pais sempre disseram que achavam que a vida tinha algo diferente disso reservado para mim, e eu não sei, talvez eles estivessem certos. E se eu não puder fazer isso profissionalmente? Ou se…”

"Você já fez shows antes?" Gerard interrompe antes que ela possa realmente começar a divagar demais.

Uma fungada. "Sim?"

“E as pessoas pagaram para entrar nesses shows? E você teve uma parte do lucro?”

"Hm." Natasha claramente não sabe onde isso vai dar. "Sim?"

"Parabéns, você já é uma profissional." Ok, Gerard sabe que ele está sendo um tanto grosseiro, mas em nenhum lugar do seu salário ele é recompensado por ser terapista.

“Estamos só pedindo para você intensificar um pouco. Temos pessoas aqui para te ajudar com tudo, ok? Escrevendo, acompanhando, fazendo marketing, tudo isso. Eu passei por milhares de demos antes de encontrar a sua. Eu não teria te contratado se não achasse que você estivesse pronta para isso. Você entendeu?”

Por um segundo, o outro lado da linha fica em silêncio, e Gerard está prestes a se dar um tapinha nas costas por finalmente conseguir convencê-la. Então a linha volta e a voz manchada de lágrimas de Natasha volta, "Eu só não sei se..."

Gerard se pergunta quanta força seria necessária para bater a cabeça na mesa e acabar com tudo.

Eles ficam nessa por mais uma hora até que Gerard consegue convencê-la completamente, e então ele arrasta seu corpo cansado e sobrecarregado para dentro do carro e respira fundo enquanto olha através do teto solar. Não tem nenhuma estrela no céu.

O relógio do carro mostra que já passou das dez. Isso não seria tão ruim se ele não fosse um zumbi com o cérebro frito. Ele dirige para casa, piscando um milhão de vezes e ligando o rádio para se manter acordado, e adormece assim que cai na cama. 


	5. 5

Quando Gerard liga seu celular na manhã seguinte, ele nota uma chamada perdida de um número desconhecido com o DDD local.

Isso o atinge de uma só vez. O estômago de Gerard cai como pedra.

Se Frank guardou seu cartão de visita, ele teria o número de Gerard. Ontem foi sexta-feira. A noite em que Gerard sempre vai vê-lo se apresentar. E a semana em que ele acidentalmente não aparece acontece logo depois que eles transaram.

Não tem como Frank ver inocência nisso.

Ele anda de um lado para o outro pelo quarto e depois pela cozinha quando não consegue mais ficar olhando para as mesmas paredes, roendo as unhas até o talo. A ligação poderia ter sido engano, ou talvez um operador de telemarketing.

Mas o instinto de Gerard diz outra coisa. E o instinto de Gerard nunca erra.

Ele bebe uma xícara inteira de café e depois liga de volta.

Frank atende no terceiro toque. Uma versão mais nasal da voz dele acusa: "Ah, então você está vivo."

A irritação surge em Gerard instantaneamente, mas ele tenta empurrá-la para baixo, pelo bem de ambos. "Frank─".

"Eu só liguei ontem à noite para ter certeza de que você não estava a sete palmos da terra, ok? Eu também estava meio bêbado. Não dê importância."

"Eu não me importei", Gerard quase sibila. "Mas tudo bem admitir que sentiu minha falta, idiota."

"Você quer que eu minta para você?" Frank pergunta com firmeza. Gerard realmente o despreza.

Inspira pelo nariz, expira pela boca. "Não foi por causa do que aconteceu semana passada. De verdade. Eu só tive que trabalhar até tarde e me distraí.”

"Aham", Frank murmura. "Tudo bem. Você só tem me perseguido obsessivamente por mais de um mês. Eu entendo como isso é fácil de esquecer,” ironiza.

“Mas eu _esqueci_ ”, salienta Gerard. Deus, por que ele se importa com o que Frank acredita mesmo? Ninguém mais, _ninguém_ , consegue o irritar assim. “Mas, olha, você quer boas notícias? Todos no meu escritório acham que você é um gênio musical. Sinto muito que não consegui ir na porra do seu _open-mic_ , mas isso tá bom pra você?”

Quando a voz de Frank volta, é baixa e tensa. "Como todos no seu escritório sabem como é minha música?"

"Só meu chefe e um amigo, na verdade", diz Gerard enquanto encara a geladeira. Talvez ele tenha uma boca grande e não tivesse a intenção de trazer isso à tona ainda, mas ele com certeza não vai se desculpar por isso agora.

"Eu não me importo _quem_ ouviu", diz Frank. "A questão é _como_ , Gerard."

“Você faz tanta questão de não ser um artista de gravadora e fazer o seu próprio trabalho”, diz Gerard categoricamente, “e ainda assim você deixa discos demo em plena vista”.

"Aquilo não era para você", Frank rosna.

Gerard agarra a tangente. “É, e quem é esse Hambone? Seu produtor? Namorado?”

"Um _amigo_ ", Frank cospe. "Um amigo que pode ouvir minhas demos porque ele não é um ladrão!"

"Você tem dois terços de um álbum!" Gerard grita de volta. "Você está de pé na porra do pedestal, porque você é muito bom e sabe disso, mas isso não significa _nada_ porque você é um covarde que não quer lançar porra nenhuma! Os clientes de um bar que você frequenta toda semana _não se importam_ com sua música. _Eu_ me importo com sua música! E eu me importo com─,” ele se interrompe.

A voz de Frank é silenciosa e perigosa. "Você se importa com o que, Gerard?"

“Eu me importo com a porra da minha gravadora”, Gerard termina duramente. “E eu tenho até quinta-feira pra terminar um projeto, mas eu continuo perdendo todo o meu tempo com você. E eu não sei nem porque me importo tanto.”

"Então não se importe", diz Frank, frio como gelo. "Não era seu direito espalhar minha música e você sabe disso. Não me liga mais, e se você aparecer em outra noites de _open-mic_ , eu te bato até não conseguir mais."

"Nem em sonho", diz Gerard, mas a linha já caiu.

  


*

Gerard fica acordado a noite toda ouvindo demos e não encontra nada. Não há uma gota de talento em todo o mundo.

No meio de uma de suas idas à cozinha cheias de delírios e falta de sono atrás de café, ele se pega cantarolando uma música que não se lembra de onde ouviu.

Ele lembra assim que a máquina de café começa a apitar. _“The past don’t mean shit to me, shit to me, shit to me, shit to me…”_

Ele soca a geladeira e só consegue fazer com que sua mão doa.

Ele nem consegue tirar o resto da música da cabeça. _“Now, that’s a lie._

*

"Eu devia escolher alguém péssimo e esperar que Gabe não perceba?" Gerard levanta a cabeça da mesa da cozinha o suficiente para ver a expressão de Mikey. Segundas de manhã são sempre uma droga, mas são ainda piores quando seu irmão mais novo usa sua chave de reserva para entrar e te acordar porque você supostamente deveria estar no trabalho há uma hora e seriamente precisa parar de trabalhar a madrugada toda, porra.

"Não", Mikey diz com naturalidade, e se levanta para servir os cafés em garrafas térmicas. "Gabe é tão mentiroso que se tornou um mestre em perceber a mentira dos outros. Você vai encontrar o que precisa, mas só se voltar a dormir e parar de se estressar por tudo. Sério, é só um projeto.”

Gerard não faz ideia de como mencionar que tem muito mais acontecendo com ele sem levantar questões desnecessárias, então ele não diz nada. "É um projeto importante."

"Porque você o trata assim", diz Mikey, o que não faz nenhum sentido. Mas Gerard não consegue encontrar energia suficiente em si para fazer o básico, muito menos o necessário para discutir. Ele simplesmente balança a cabeça e pega o café que Mikey lhe entrega, murmurando um agradecimento.

Mikey não incentiva conversas no caminho para o escritório. Quando eles chegam, ele tranca a porta de Gerard para ele e diz a todos que ele está muito ocupado analisando as demos enquanto ele tira uma soneca muito necessária.

Gerard está começando a pensar que ele não merece as pessoas que tem na vida.

*

Naquela noite, depois de um dia cheio de buscas pelo impossível sem encontrar nada, Gerard faz um ótimo jantar de ramen e cerveja para comer no sofá. É como estar na faculdade de novo, exceto que agora seu aluguel é mais caro e de alguma forma seu futuro parece ainda mais sombrio.

Ele se sente sozinho.

Ele pensa em ligar para Mikey, mas sabe que se fizer isso estará sujeito a todas as perguntas que sua mãe quer que Mikey arranque a resposta de Gerard. Mikey e sua mãe são muito mais próximos do que ela e Gerard um dia foram, e geralmente Gerard se sente bem com essa distância, mas sabendo que eles provavelmente estão fofocando sobre ele e sua incapacidade de acordar na hora certa é mais do que um pouco vergonhoso.

Depois de acidentalmente trancar Ray pra fora de seu escritório compartilhado durante toda a manhã, Gerard tem certeza de que ele não iria querer conversar também.

Há outro número no topo de seus recentes.

Ele desliga o telefone, desliza para o outro lado do sofá e liga a TV.

Episódio de sitcom atrás de episódio de sitcom entra em seu campo de visão, mas nada disso chega ao cérebro. Ele se sente ansioso, o que geralmente acontece quando ele está sentado em vez de cuidar do trabalho que precisa ser feito; ele pega o laptop e deita de novo no sofá, silenciando a TV e aproveitando a rara liberdade de ouvir música em voz alta, em vez de ouvir nos fones de ouvido.

É uma pena que eu seja música ruim pra cacete.

Mesmo responder emails não elimina a inquietação. Ele está nervoso, os calcanhares saltam em um ritmo contra o chão e os dedos batem contra qualquer superfície que encontram. Agitando-se, ele tenta se acalmar, mas é inútil.

A presença de seu telefone é como um ímã. Ele consegue sentir do outro lado do sofá.

Antes que ele possa pensar demais ou reavaliar o fato de que definitivamente não tem cerveja suficiente para justificar isso, ele desbloqueia o celular e abre uma mensagem de texto no contato de Frank.

A verdade é que ele não tem mais nada a perder.

Dedos tremendo no teclado, ele digita, _“me desculpe. Eu sei que estraguei tudo.”_ E então, mesmo sabendo que ele está indo longe demais, continua: _você disse para não ligar. Isso aqui não conta._

Assim que ele aperta ‘enviar’, ele se arrepende. Ele exclui todas as mensagens, mesmo sabendo que é tarde demais para voltar atrás. Pelo menos ele não vai ver de novo.

Não há resposta quando ele acorda. Gerard diz a si mesmo que é o que ele esperava.

*

Gerard está tão preocupado na quarta-feira ouvindo demos e tentando descobrir o que diabos ele vai dizer a Gabe sobre ter apenas dois terços de um projeto solo, que ele não ouve seu telefone tocando no outro lado da sala. Ele nem percebe que perdeu nenhuma ligação até que ele está saindo do escritório tarde da noite, trancando o prédio e usando o telefone como lanterna.

É um número desconhecido, mas Gerard sabe quem é. Há uma mensagem na caixa postal.

Com as costas pressionadas contra o exterior de tijolos do prédio e o ar gelado, não é isso que dificulta sua respiração. Ele abre a caixa postal e digita a senha. A mensagem de Frank pisca para ele no topo, brilhante, como uma tentação levando-o à sua própria desgraça.

Ele está cansado de mentir para si mesmo. Ele sempre foi um otário por Frank.

 _"Você tinha razão, você estragou tudo",_ vem a voz de Frank, e mesmo que seja ele quem clicou o play, ela tira o fôlego de Gerard. Há uma longa pausa que faz o coração de Gerard afundar ainda mais, tanto que Gerard começa a pensar que Frank esqueceu de desligar. Mas então ele diz _: “Eu estive pensando sobre o que você disse. Ainda não gravei tudo. Você nem ouviu a parte boa.”_

Tão suavemente que Gerard pensa que está imaginando, notas de guitarra flutuam para fora do alto falante e no ar da noite. Gerard fecha os olhos e tenta absorvê-las. Ele já sabe que nunca vai ser capaz de excluir essa mensagem de voz.

 _"Eu espero que você lembre onde eu moro_ ", Frank continua enquanto a guitarra vai desaparecendo, “ _porque se quiser ouvir o resto, vai ter que vir aqui ver.”_

Gerard entra no carro no instante seguinte. Ele ultrapassa todos os limites de velocidade pelo caminho, mas não há policiais na estrada. Em um semáforo, ele abre seu teto solar e o céu sorri de volta para ele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	6. 6

"Eu não te perdoei", Frank diz ao invés de um cumprimento ao que atende a porta. "E você ainda é o maior idiota que eu conheço. Eu fiz café.”

É muita informação de uma só vez, então Gerard se agarra ao último pedaço, seguindo Frank até a cozinha. Eles se encostam no balcão e tomam o café num silêncio tenso, enquanto Gerard procura em seu cérebro por algo, qualquer coisa, que possa mudar isso.

O quanto ele se preocupa em recuperar a confiança de Frank é realmente alarmante. Ele não sabe o que diabos aconteceu com ele.

"Me desculpa", parece seguro para começar.

Frank continua olhando para frente. "Você já disse isso."

“Não pessoalmente. É diferente."

Pelo menos Frank não discute com isso. "Eu vou pegar meu violão, tá? Nós não temos a noite toda, eu vou trabalhar de manhã e, por algum motivo, você achou que seria ideal vir às dez horas da noite. ”

"Eu não quis esperar", diz Gerard honestamente enquanto Frank vai para o quarto. Gerard aperta suas mãos em punhos até as unhas machucarem a pele para que ele não pense sobre o que aconteceu lá dentro. "Onde você trabalha?", Pergunta ele, levantando a voz para ser ouvido.

"O restaurante descendo a rua, Hooligans", Frank informa, voltando para a sala com seu violão pendurado no pescoço. Ele não trouxe um amplificador, no entanto. Ele encolhe os ombros. "Por enquanto, pelo menos."

"Você troca muito de emprego?"

"Às vezes", diz Frank, lançando-lhe um olhar que silencia mais perguntas que ele tenha. Eles realmente não sabem muito sobre o outro. Gerard não quer pensar sobre isso.

Frank se senta no sofá, então Gerard senta numa cadeira velha encostada no sofá.

Ele começa a afinar o violão, ainda sem amplificador à vista. Gerard tem que perguntar: "Você vai tocar sem amplificador?"

O olhar de Frank poderia matá-lo. "O quê, você quer escrever por mim?"

Gerard se recusa a morder a isca. Ele não veio até aqui só para deixar as coisas piores. "Não foi isso que eu quis dizer."

"Ah bom". Frank olha para baixo, ainda afinando. "Vá colocar o seu telefone na cozinha."

Gerard pisca para ele. "O quê?"

"Vá colocar o seu telefone na cozinha", Frank repete rigidamente. "Pra que não grave nada."

Gerard se inclina para trás, ofendido. "Eu não ia, que porra é essa? Eu nem pensei nisso.”

"Você vai ter que desculpar meu ceticismo", resmunga Frank. "É sério. Guarda isso ou eu não toco porcaria nenhuma.”

"Ok. Caramba. ”Gerard se levanta e deixa o telefone na cozinha, se esforçando para manter todas as suas emoções à distância. Deus, ele fodeu com _tudo_.

Frank já está tocando quando ele volta, notas metálicas, desconectadas, vibrando pela sala. Ele começa com algo simples, mas intensifica. Já que ele está cantando muito baixinho, Gerard não consegue entender a letra, mas pode sentí-la.

É disso que ele sentiu falta.

Gerard volta para a cadeira e cruza as pernas, tentando não olhar para Frank, mas sem saber onde mais olhar. Parece que estão em sua própria pequena bolha, pelo menos para Gerard, onde ele não tem um prazo amanhã ou esse não-relacionamento confuso que ele não sabe como consertar. Tudo o que ele tem agora é a voz baixa e suave de Frank misturando-se perfeitamente com o dedilhar da guitarra, e isso é tudo o que ele precisa. Ele não sabe por que demorou tanto tempo para perceber isso.

Gerard quer beijá-lo, mas não o faz.

Ele não percebe por quanto tempo Frank toca, mas quando seus dedos desenrolam do braço do violão e ele olha para cima e respira fundo, ele encontra o olhar de Gerard com um peso tangível. "Eu estou tentando", Gerard diz, quase um sussurro, "mas eu ainda não entendi. Eu não entendo isso. Você tem algo que o mundo está perdendo. Você não sente qualquer obrigação de divulgar isso? ”

Frank solta um suspiro profundo. “Eu sinto, só... Não do jeito que você pensa que eu deveria.”

Ignorando seus instintos defensivos, Gerard pergunta: "O que você quer fazer?"

"Não tenho certeza", diz Frank. “Porque - sabe aquelas demos para o meu amigo Hambone? Ele é músico também. Ele ia escutar, me dar um feedback sobre onde ele acha que eu deveria estar levando as coisas. É só - a música que eu quero fazer, a música que eu _estou fazendo_ , a mensagem é mais importante que o mensageiro. E me mataria se eu precisasse vê-la diluída por edições subliminais do marketing ou remixes tocando em boates, ou para ver meu rosto ser impresso e pregado em tudo. Não é pra isso que serve.”

"Você quer que seja puro", diz Gerard. Ele morde a língua antes de apontar como isso não é um modelo de negócios sustentável, ou mesmo qualquer modelo de negócios que seja.

"Eu quero." Frank concorda. "Você entende?"

Gerard não vai mentir, não depois de tudo. “Não exatamente, mas... O suficiente para poder aceitar isso.”

"Por mim serve." Levantando do sofá, Frank pega seu violão. "Eu vou dormir. Você sabe onde fica a saída.”

"Boa noite, Frank", Gerard diz quando Frank se afasta, seus próprios pés ainda não se mexem. Tudo o que Frank faz é tão abrupto. Gerard está acostumado com a lenta seleção da papelada e demos e negociações, mas tudo isso, agora que ele está contra o ritmo de Frank - ele sente que não consegue mais acompanhar.

Frank não responde, mas Gerard sabe que isso é melhor do que ouvi-lo gritar. Ele ainda fica um tempo pensando, mas eventualmente decide contra deixar um recado no balcão, e ao invés disso vai embora. Como se nunca nem tivesse estado lá.

*

Mikey aparece do lado de Gerard assim que ele passa pela porta do escritório, o que deve significar que é urgente.

Normalmente, Mikey não espera por ninguém.

Ele diz o que Gerard temeu ouvir a semana toda. "Gabe quer te ver."

"Tá, tudo bem." Não há mais o que lutar em Gerard. Ele segue pelo corredor, passando por seu escritório no caminho e tendo que esmagar a vontade de se esconder lá até a tempestade passar. Em retrospecto, ele deveria ter perguntado a Mikey se ele ia ser demitido. Mikey sempre sabe.

A pior parte disso tudo é que Gerard poderia ter feito mais. Ele poderia ter ficado acordado ouvindo demos até que o sol estivesse nascendo atrás das janelas, os olhos vermelhos piscando para a tela do laptop, mas ele não fez isso. Depois que ele chegou da casa de Frank, ele simplesmente caiu na cama, o som do violão de Frank ecoando em seus sonhos.

Ele poderia se livrar fácil disso. Ele poderia dizer a Gabe que achou seu último artista, mas ainda está no processo de convencê-lo. O problema é que ele nem quer mais contratar Frank na Dead Pegasus. Seria maravilhoso escapar da ira de Gabe, mas não tem como escapar do quão chateado Frank ficaria. Gerard não consegue imaginar Frank escrevendo para ninguém além de si mesmo. É a intensidade disso que o diferencia dos outros: como até mesmo nas demos gravadas, a música de Frank soa como se ele estivesse tocando na sala com você.

Talvez seja isso que esteja faltando na música. Nenhuma interferência. Apenas conexão.

Na metade do caminho para o escritório de Gabe, Gerard vira à esquerda e segue em direção aos estúdios de gravação.

*

Frank não está usando nada além da calça de pijama de flanela e esfrega o sono pra fora de seus olhos quando ele atende a porta. Gerard intencionalmente ignora a parte de seu cérebro que acha isso fofo.

"É o meu dia de folga, cara", diz ele, grogue. "Nada legal."

Gerard ignora a reclamação. São quase dez da manhã; Frank deveria ter acordado horas atrás. "Eu trouxe uma coisa", diz ele, estendendo a mão.

Frank olha para baixo, para a chave pendurada nos dedos de Gerard e depois para Gerard, confusão escrita em todo o rosto. "Eu deveria saber o que isso significa?"

"É a chave para o estúdio de gravação Dead Pegasus 1C", explica Gerard. Frank franze o cenho imediatamente, então Gerard se apressa antes que ele tenha a impressão errada. “Que por acaso está vazio o dia todo hoje. Você conhece alguém que possa trabalhar com equipamentos de produção?”

A expressão de suspeita não alivia, mas Frank diz: "Sim, Shaun Simon. Amigo de Hambone.”

"Você devia ligar para ele", diz Gerard. "E eu vou deixar essa chave aqui. O que quer que você decida fazer com isso, se alguma coisa for gravada lá, está fora do meu controle.”

"Espera aí", diz Frank. A mão de Gerard ainda está estendida, mas Frank ainda não pegou a chave. "Você está me oferecendo um estúdio grátis para o dia todo? Sem contrato?”

"Eu não estou te oferecendo nada", diz Gerard, dizendo a si mesmo repetidas vezes que não vai se arrepender disso. "Isso é só uma chave."

Depois de mais um minuto de intenso impasse, Frank levanta a palma e Gerard deixa a chave cair em suas mãos. De forma sucinta, ele diz: "Obrigado".

"Não por isso." Gerard se vira para sair, mas a mão de Frank em seu braço o detém no último segundo.

Seus olhos são sérios. "Ei. O que quer que aconteça ou não aconteça no estúdio de gravação hoje, você devia passar aqui na semana que vem. Para ouvir alguma coisa. Ou não ouvir nada.

Segurando o riso, Gerard concorda: “Sim, tudo bem. Acho que posso fazer isso.”

*

Gerard chega à sala de Gabe, mais de uma hora atrasado e de alguma forma não tão nervoso quanto deveria estar. Gabe lhe lança um olhar que diz que ele não vai esquecer o atraso, mas pede para ele se sentar. Eles analisam ambos os contratos que Gerard conseguiu assinar. Então, Gerard surpreende a si mesmo ao não se desculpar pelo artista que está faltando, apenas dizendo que fez o melhor que pôde, mas não conseguiu encontrar ninguém adequado para a vaga.

"E o cara das demos que você me enviou?" Gabe pergunta, batendo sua caneta de forma ir contra a mesa.

"Aquele cara?" Gerard encolhe os ombros, com muito cuidado, não pensando na possibilidade de Frank estar em alguma sala no fim do corredor para que ele não se traia com um sorriso. "Eu não sei. Ele simplesmente desapareceu.”

Brevemente, Gabe aperta os olhos para ele como se ele não acreditasse. Gerard oferece seu olhar mais inocente de volta. Mas a expressão de Gabe se esvai, e ele diz: "É uma pena. Talvez alguém tenha o encontrado antes que pudéssemos fazer alguma coisa.”

"É", diz Gerard, mordendo o interior da bochecha. "Talvez."

No final, Gabe atribui o projeto a outro produtor, o que aperta o coração de Gerard antes que ele reconheça que pode ser melhor assim. Se ele tivesse que ouvir mais demos, provavelmente perderia o que resta de sua sanidade. E mesmo que esse trabalho às vezes o enlouqueça, é muito melhor do que não ter trabalho algum.

Ele aperta a mão de Gabe e eles voltam ao trabalho como de costume.

A chave para o estúdio de gravação 1C está em sua mesa no final do dia. Gerard não consegue mais lutar contra o sorriso.

*

Oito dias depois, ele recebe uma mensagem de Frank por volta das nove da noite. _Está pronto._

Gerard não se preocupa em responder. Ele só deixa cair os pratos que estava lavando na pia, pega as chaves e sai pela porta. Frank grita: "Está aberto!" Quando ele bate, então Gerard entra e encontra Frank debruçado sobre seu laptop no sofá, agitado.

"Pega umas cervejas pra gente," Frank diz sem se virar para olhar para Gerard. Gerard vai pegar; com base no estado em que Frank está, eles vão precisar.

De volta à sala de estar, Gerard hesita por um segundo, querendo sentar ao lado de Frank e ver no que ele está trabalhando, mas também não querendo ultrapassar seus limites e ser expulso dali. Felizmente, sua resposta se apresenta enquanto Frank distraidamente dá tapinhas no lugar ao lado dele no sofá, sem tirar os olhos da tela do laptop enquanto digita com uma mão.

Gerard se senta e abre uma cerveja antes de entregá-la a ele. Frank aceita com um pequeno aceno agradecido, mas ele ainda não diz nada até Gerard perguntar: "O que você tá fazendo?"

"Colocando na internet", responde Frank, ainda digitando.

"O álbum inteiro?" Gerard diz, tentando parecer que não está surpreso. É só que, bem - é sobre Frank que eles estão falando.

“Se você pode chamar de um. São só oito faixas.” Frank diz como se não fosse grande coisa, mas Gerard consegue ler a linguagem corporal e a excitação guardada em seu rosto. Gerard entende. Ele também sente isso desde a manhã em que entregou a chave do estúdio. Isso é maior que eles.

"Quanto vai custar?", Pergunta Gerard.

"Nada". Frank está digitando com as duas mãos agora, cerveja situada entre as coxas. “Qualquer um pode baixar. Eu criei uma página onde as pessoas podem doar dinheiro para ajudar a compensar Shaun pelo trabalho.”

"Jesus", Gerard respira. "Você é o pior pesadelo de uma gravadora."

Frank parece entender isso como um elogio, finalmente se voltando para olhar para Gerard e sorrindo. Ele parece devastadoramente nervoso, mas tão _vivo_. É de tirar o fôlego.

"Ok". Frank fecha os olhos com força, o dedo posicionado sobre o touchpad. "Tudo o que preciso fazer é clicar nesse botão, e aí vai pro mundo."

"É isso?"

"É isso. E então vai pro mundo.”

Gerard aperta os dedos ao redor da cerveja. Frank não se move.

"Frank?"

Frank ainda não se move.

Sem uma palavra, Gerard coloca sua cerveja no chão e pega a mão livre de Frank para segurar. O peso do olhar de Frank se instala nele, mas Gerard mantém os olhos na tela. Abaixo da tracklist, ele percebe uma seção de agradecimento, mas tudo o que diz é: _"Obrigado. Você sabe quem você é. Eu te devo mais do que jamais poderei admitir.”_

Ele aperta a mão de Frank e Frank clica no botão.

A tela fica preta, exceto pelo círculo verde que indica que está carregando. Ambos o observam com os olhos arregalados, as mãos presas em um aperto forte no colo de Frank. Vários minutos se passam antes que a tela volte ao branco, agora exibindo a mensagem “Upload concluído”.

"Ah, meu Deus", Frank sussurra. "E agora?"

Gerard beija gentilmente a têmpora de Frank, agradavelmente surpreso quando ele relaxa. Ele não tem certeza se a batida que ouve é do coração de Frank ou dele mesmo.

"Eu não sei", diz Gerard, e segura firme.

O que quer que venha a seguir, ele não vai soltar da mão de Frank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muito obrigada por ler! Se gostou, não hesite em deixar um comentário ou kudos! 
> 
> novamente, qualquer dúvida você pode me achar no twitter, @zostann. 
> 
> espero que tenha gostado dela tanto quanto eu gostei! <3


End file.
